This invention relates to an aperture control device for a camera with a flash unit such as an automatic electronic flash.
Heretofore, when taking a picture with a flash unit, the camera has been set for a predetermined aperture value so that a correct quantity of light will be obtained on the film surface. With a flash unit wherein the quantity of light emitted from the flash unit is controlled according to the quantity of the emitted light reflected from an object to be photographed, a correct quantity of light is always obtained on the film surface by setting the aperture value to a predetermined value corresponding to the setting of desired flash emission on the flash unit. However, if the aperture value of the camera is carelessly changed, then the correct quantity of light will not be obtained on the film surface, with the result that the resulting picture is unsatisfactory. Accordingly, it is necessary to take great care in setting the aperture value of the camera whenever a photographing operation is carried out with the camera.